


Subtext Three: Johnny and the Serpent Pirate Glove!

by WildAndFreeHearts



Series: Serpent Pirate Ship: Subtext Edition [3]
Category: Imaginext
Genre: Drabble, Episode: 01e01 Serpent Pirate Ship, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierre has never seen anything quite so attractive in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext Three: Johnny and the Serpent Pirate Glove!

**Author's Note:**

> Subtext 3:  
> Johnny: *Kicks ass with the Serpent Glove* [He really knows how to work Pierre’s ship.] (Johnny/Pierre)

Pierre has never seen anything quite so attractive in his entire life. Johnny’s got the Serpent Pirate Glove on and he’s working it like a pro. It looks like he’s flung himself into some erotic but deadly dance - he handles the ship like it’s second nature to him and he’s been doing it for years, instead of just a handful of minutes. The captain is stuck dumb by the sensual movement of skin and muscle; he ceases to concentrate on the matter at hand, he’s so caught up. Pierre's brain says he should be battle focused – other parts definitely disagree.


End file.
